User talk:Zerouh
Strategy Plans Check on this folder for latest plans and diagrams. Some are empty, but hopefully not for long. [[---Kyre Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] KB I am not readopting Kaiser Blade. I will remain its faithful founder but I am not taking it back. Arethied expanded it way beyond my control and it is for the better that i do not interfere. Aret did a good job and his reward is KB however I still am the founder. 00:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I have none except to lvl up and stuff. That's pretty much the same for everyone in KB. All threats are gone. 00:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Silvabane I would like to rejoin you as a single person, not as a clan, just to help support you a bit 13:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *My clan members have been saying that my tactics are great, they aren't ones which involve lots of numbers because that would never happen, but they are clever and very efficient. I would like to have a job as chief strategist as i think my skills are better than most and they will most definitely improve further. I will make sketches like Malakai did if you accept this offer 17:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Army of Saradomin *To clarify, I never said that hate and strongly dislike are different I just said that I prefer saying strongly dislike instead of hate, it's just an opinion. And wisdom does come from age, think about this: who would be wiser an elementary student or a 50 year old man who has had much more experience in life? Wisdom is a deep understanding of people, things, events or situations, empowering the ability to choose or act to consistently produce the optimum results with a minimum of time and energy. A brilliant person is a person, a body of work, or a singular achievement of surpassing excellence. Seeing as I just proved you wrong why don't you get off the computer, stop eating doritos, and play some sports. :*You confront the doritos issue but you are afraid to answer my question about wisdom and brilliance because you know that you are wrong. Thank you for your time. :*Ha! You deleted all the things that make you look bad. Self-centered much? :*Why can't you shut up? If you want to pester me why not just fight? Shut up or I am going to shove diplomacy up your pixelated ass. :*Good Bye! Maybe one day we will see the err of our ways and we may be able to be good friends. ::*Zerouh. You have no active clans on your side. 22:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thats funny because Katakyaa or however you spell it told me he hasnt seen Ehtya in a long time. I've never heard of Sacred Band and the others you mentioned. 01:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::*I'm not even gonna disagree with you. I'm gonna stop this conversation of nonsense. I already agreed to disband from this Triumvirate because it is not the place for Dark Order so theres no point in continuous chit-chat. Kthxbye! 06:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::*You're not really proving your point. I'm just ending the conversation because it is futile and I made my decision to leave because the Triumvirate isnt the right place for the clan. Stop messaging plz. 18:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Can you please not bother me. I already said leave me alone! I dont care about your stupid goals. Its a game. Get a life. I used to think you would help but you took things way too seriously. I hate drama. I also hate ppl who get me into drama. Plz dont message me again. 06:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And also I respect your ways of "justice" or whatever you call it. Just dont let it blind your own vision. Theres no reason to get mad at me for a joke by KIng Aeraes. Hes your enemy. Thats what enemies do. You should know that as a leader. 06:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You must be REALLY SMART because you say we are not a threat yet you placed Farcrusader and I as priority three criminals. Oh and you are right, this is quit amusing. Do you really want to be proven wrong over and over again? *sigh* It's a pixelated game, you treat it as if it was your life! Oh and your the one that should learn to READ AND COMPREHEND not just read and make up crap. Do you really think that you can beat me with your 7 fake clans and 3 inactive clans? =P Good Fight. Oh and schedule a time for tutoring, you'll need it after I school you. Joining the trimvirate Hello, I'm Alonso1304 (RS Screen name: Deija-Vu Xii, Previously known as Alonso1304, AlexTehFail and KB Alex) I was the Leader of Kaiser Blade for a short while but i could not prevent it's downfall. I have just created a new clan Deja Vu we are a Combat based clan that will participate in Clan Wars every Saturday at 4pm GMT and i was wondering what the the requirements for joining the triumvirate are. Oh and also if we are accepted into the triumvirate on the Triumvirate world i would like Area 5: Port sarim as long as we also get the Void knight's Outpost (Mainly for the Bank) :*Thanks. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 21:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::*Thank you. Kind Regards. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 21:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::*Ah ok, that's fine by me. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 21:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Also, is the Chapel in Area 5 or Area 20? [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 22:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::* I guess so. thanks. [[User:Alonso1304|'Deija-Vu Xii']] ([[User talk:Alonso1304|'Talk']] • [[Clan:Deja Vu|'DV']]) 22:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Triumvirate World Greetings, Zerouh. This is Lord Yoshi of Trade Lords. I come to give you some advice on your ideas about a "Capital" for world you plan to take control of. While a central capital may make control easier, I wish to bring to light the idea of district capitals. This would make it far more manageable, as well as making it far less likely that any should leave on account of being far from political matters. I would suggest that your territories be clustered into various "Districts". For instance, Territories 3, 4, and 15 might be made into the southeast district, or perhaps territories 19 and 9 as the island district. You could then give each district a capital of its own. If areas 7, 1, and 12 were a district, then, they would have their capital at Varrock palace. A list of possible district capitals will be listed below. *Black Knight's Fortress *Al Kharid Palace *Draynor Manner *White Knight's Castle *Barbarian Longhouse *Varrock Palace *Wizard's Tower *Lumbridge Castle On another note, with your permission, and once our world is settled, I would like to be able to lead any clan willing to colonize the Wilderness. (If we choose a PvP world, there would be no problem with revenants) If this is not allowed however, I would like to permitted into your council, as I think I would be able to work very diplomatically with opposing clans or unions. Thank you. Time to Act Zerouh, the time to meld the clans is now. We have the numbers, now we need organization. We can use Flanks, composed of one or more clans. But we need to do it now. Tell me your preferred system and I'll sort something out. Exo Malakai Shut up. Hold your tongue. Speak only when you have won. i quit! so u think ure the obama of runescape congrats the nut hut is cheap they'll help u become normal and btw zerouh i quit ure trumnverate Districts You are wise to be hesitant, and to consider the pros and cons of this possibility, however, while you refer to state/national government, I might add that several governments have succeeded in being very efficient because they had it split into districts before splitting further into smaller territories. You could appoint each council member and area to control as "Governor", and this would make it easier to run. Also, if your main government is concerned elsewhere, you need some of your amendments and control to be upheld. Think of it this way. Each territory is a "City", controlled by local clan government. Districts would be like "States". These would be higher on the chain of command, and would help keep the area under control when necessary. If having so many numerous territories would help trade routes, as you say, then I was wrong and I'm sorry for disturbing you. But likely it would be far more organized with a hierarchy of government. Without this, your whole "Triumvirate world", will collapse around you. On a different matter, while you may be doubtful of wilderness colonization, (As I said already, if we move to a PvP world, we wouldn't worry about revenants.) then let me put these to rest. I am quite capable of organizing such a movement, and am working on the details now. Thank you. Wilderness May I begin at least working on possible plans for this? I'm sure I'd have something by that point. my sugestion i sugest you take that pole out ur ass now run home to ure trumniverate We Need to Decide We need to Decide on a world, Zerouh. Quickly. World 21 is a PvP world. We could start to enfore our rule there. Please, act quickly. Exo Malakai Do you mind if I organize this? I think we could choose a relatively quiet PvP world and establish ourselves. Exo Malakai I was thinking world 14. You're right, PvP worlds are too dangerous right now. Exo Malakai fine look what ever im a dumbass great! happy zeroh? i hope you are i realy do Ha Pvp worlds too dangerous? Hahahahaahahahahahaha, you weren't even going to set up there in the first place. Now all the world can see what a coward you are Zerouh. Farcrusader 00:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader He never said too dangerous, I did. I personally think we aren't ready for them. Not cowardice, it's planning ahead and knowing your strengths/weaknesses. Being such a great commander, you should know all about that. Exo Malakai PvP worlds On a PvP world you can kill spammers. Besides, it's easier to work up some respect from other clans. Zerouh, perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way. Instead of starting in the usual non-member areas, perhaps we start on a PvP world, setting up base in a multi-combat area of the Wilderness.